It Hurts When You're Gone
by Priya. 15
Summary: She's funny, brave and loyal. Sentimental but won't get hurt easily. She loves being loved, especially by the boy of her dreams, Ron Weasley. Sometimes things work out like they do in her dreams, but often there are nightmares too. But she will stay strong for mum. She'll tolerate everything for Ginny and Hermione. And she'll keep her hopes up and her ideals high, for Ron and Dad.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my four poster bed and stared out of the window glumly. The Yule Ball was 3 days away and I still didn't have a guy to take along. Why was life so bloody unfair, I thought, and let out a deep sigh. The only guy I'd wanted to ask me was showing no interest or inclination in doing so. I put in my books into my bag and went straight to the common room. There he was, Ron Weasley, the guy on whom I had a terrible crush. I'd always thought he had eyes for no one but Hermione. I bet he'd even asked her. I spotted Ginny in one corner of the room and wended my way across to her. I needed consoling, and who better to do it than my crush's own sister? Besides she was a really lovely person to talk to and we got along really well. "Hey Y/N ! What are you doing this evening? Wanna join me for a spot of.." Her voice petered out uncertainly as she looked at my face. "Ginny, you have a date to the ball, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I said yes to Neville..But what is up with you?" She held my hand and looked into my eyes. I wished then that those eyes were blue like Ron's. "3 years, Ginny, I've waited 3 years! The guy I like won't even acknowledge it! Or maybe he does and he's too shy to face me? He's caught me staring at him so many times.." "Ermm.. Who exactly are you talking about, Y/N?" She looked puzzled. "Ron." She gaped at me for a couple of seconds. Spluttering in surprise, she nearly fell off her armchair and I had to pull her back onto it. "You really mean it? My brother? What do you see in him anyway?" "Well, he's cute! And I really love how he's so very loyal to Harry. He's got an amazing sense if humour too! He's an absolute charmer Ginny.." "Hey, is this my brother you're talking about,Y/N? Ditch him, get one of those Ravenclaw boys. Trust me, you'll thank me for the rest of your life." "Ha ha.." I laughed sarcastically and said, "He's asked Hermione though, hasn't he?" Ginny shrugged indifferently. "Don't really know, and couldn't care less. Anyhow, about you, don't worry girl, boys can be real jerks at times. Remember I live with 6 brothers? Age always stuffs some sense into them, till then they're annoying dung-heads." She motioned towards Fred and George who were trying to knock off books from the table with Fanged Frisbees. "Y/N, you're pretty and you'll pretty surely have a host of guys behind you this evening, begging to take you. Forget Ron..." I looked away. How could I forget Ron? 


	2. Chapter 2

I beat the familiar path to Transfiguration class and sat down on the second bench. Hermione came and sat down next to me. She smiled pleasantly and said, "Exciting lesson today!" I grinned back. We two were most probably the only people who really enjoyed our lessons. McGonagall swept into the room and gave us a rare smile as she set down her books. "Today's class is very important, stuff that might probably be tested in the OWL's. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now copy down the spell and methodology everybody. Hurry up now!" I was in the act of pulling out my quill and turned sideways to see Ron smile at me. My heart leapt into my mouth and I blushed furiously. I fell back to the ground when McGonagall's crisp voice stacatoed again. "Miss Y/N and Mr. Weasley, stop dawdling. I'm pretty sure you can stare at each other after school hours. Please hurry up now." The whole class burst out laughing and I put my head down and looked at Ron. He had turned a deep shade of maroon and Harry was nudging him, a playful smile on his face. Hermione grinned too, and I was surprised. Why was she smiling? Later on, in the washroom, I asked her the question I'd been yearning to ask these many days. "Errr.. Hermione, who are you going out with, to the ball?" She smiled again and said, "Don't breathe a word of it to anyone, won't you? It's Viktor." "Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?" I gaped silently at her, my eyebrows had shot up. "Yeah..and would you mind coming along to the library at seven today? We could do that Arithmancy homework together, you know.." "Sure..." I was still shell-shocked as she left the washroom. I still had a chance with Ron! My heart did a silent jig. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait a minute, put that term here, it solves the problem, doesn't it, Hermione?" "Oh yes! How could I have been so stupid as to have missed that! Thanks Y/N.." "Oh shut it. You're way smarter than me..." Hermione and I were whispering in one of the aisles of the library, we were almost done with the Arithmancy homework Professor Vector had set us. Quills scratched away furiously as we finished writing. "Oh look, Y/N, if this could go there.." She stopped midway and stared at her roll of parchment absent-mindedly. "Errmm..Hermione? What's up with you?" Her eyes were completely dreamy and unfocused, like someone had just used Obliviate on her. "I told him to come now...didn't expect him to fail you like this.." I wished she wouldn't talk in riddles. "Ok, now I definitely don't know what you're going on about. Mind elaborating?" For an answer, she pointed at the library entrance( I had my back to it) and a wild look of amusement was all over her face. I turned back, and my heartbeat speeded up instantly. Ron stood there, a couple if books in his arms, looking as thunderstruck as I was too. Hermione had a look of glee on her face as she beckoned Ron forwards. He stumbled while walking up to our desk and finally dropped the books he was holding, never once breaking my gaze. She said, "There you go, the two of you! Oh and Y/N, there's something Ron's been wanting to tell you for ages. Come on Ron, say it!" Ron looked shocked and croaked in a low voice-"You don't mean it..you brought me here for this..told her already, haven't you?" "Oh of course not! She wants to hear it from you!" I had been following the conversation all this time yet I wasn't completely thinking of what was happening; my mind was still on that homework question. "Alright, I demand to know what's been going on in here." I stood up unconsciously. Ron paled again but when Hermione gave him a look of pure loathing, he turned towards me. "Y/N, will you be my date to the ball?" It was my turn to be shocked as I looked at him for confirmation. "Really, Ron?" Ron stuttered even more badly as he said, "Umm..yeah I like you really, but I was too shy to face you; I thought you might already have a guy. So is it a yes?" "Yes of course! I like you too!" I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down a bit at my touch and smiled back at me. Hermione was grinning all the while as she finally said,"Ron, I'm proud of you." He looked puzzled. "What for?" "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of hearts! You finally told her!" He looked sheepishly at me as I said, "Don't worry, I'm worser than you." A sudden rustle and then, "This is not a place to enact school plays! Off you go, go away!" Madam Pince pushed us out of the library. "Charming woman, really.." Ron said as soon as we were out of her earshot, Hermione and I burst out laughing. I made a mental note to treat Hermione the next time we went to Hogsmeade, as she walked away to the Common Room, leaving me and Ron alone to talk about things we hadn't for 3 years. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny, I and Hermione were dressing up for the ball, Ginny had only just entered our dorm. Hermione was giving her, what seemed to me like the umpteenth time, an account of how Ron had asked me. Ginny laughed at all the right places and both of them were really amused with the story. Finally Ginny said, "Hermione, give it a rest..the poor girl can't take it anymore!" We laughed all the way as we descended the stairs and entered the Common Room. Ron stood there, and he held out an arm for me. I giggled shyly and took the proffered arm. Hermione gave me a thumbs up and walked out of the portrait hole, Krum would be waiting for her in the a Entrance Hall. As I and Ron followed, he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight,Y/N, special, like you were made, just for me.." I smiled again as we joined the crowd in the Grand Hall, feeling amazingly happy. Tonight was going to be great. ~~~~ 'Ron? Wanna dance?' 'Err...that's..don't wanna...not my thing..'' Ron stuttered till he lost breath. He looked at me shamefacedly, his ears had turned scarlet. 'But why?' I grabbed his hand and in a swift movement, pulled him up out of the chair. He was at a loss for words now. I had taken him forcibly towards the dance floor- The Weird Sisters had just stuck up a great tune that I really wanted to dance to. He looked hesitant at first, but looking at Harry dance seemed to have wrought some change in him. He abruptly put his hand around my waist and held my hand with the other. My breath seemed to fasten up- was this really happening? We swirled around in time and I saw Seamus's incredulous look when we passed him. Overall, Ron wasn't exactly a great dancer; but when he looked into my eyes when these lines were sung- ''So can we take this moment really slow? cuz I just really don't wanna let you go'' I felt like the whole of my life had been building up to that one great moment. Those eyes spoke volumes and I knew then that nothing could make him more happier than me. He smiled as I finally dropped into the nearest chair and panted. Ginny came over later, and she was wincing horribly. 'Neville..' she said, in reply to my asking glance. 'What really?' 'Trod over all my feet. Ouch..' she looked grimly at me. 'But what are we talking about?' Her face was shining with pleasure. 'You were amazing- believe me, I've never seen Ron dance like that, ever before..' She leaned sideways and smirked at Ron, at which his ears turned bright red. 'Oh Ginny, don't do that' said Hermione reproachfully, appearing out of nowhere and pulling up a chair next to me. 'What!? I'm just having a little fun at my darling brother's expense..' she sneaked a covert glance at me before adding, 'Hermione,you were telling me Moody used the Imperius curse on you lot, right?' Hermione nodded warily. 'What's the odds that the effects on her haven't worn off yet?' She pointed towards me and was openly laughing now. 'Come on' Ron said brusquely as he pulled me out of my chair, just like how I had an hour ago. 'Oooohhh..' Ginny said loftily. 'Ignore her, you've got me..' Ron seemed to have realized what he had just said and he turned around to give me a scared look. My insides seemed to clench and unclench as I looked into his blue eyes. 'I know I have, Ron' I said quietly, and walked with him outside the Entrance Hall where the cold air was blowing; giving us a chance to realize all that happened in such a short span of time. His hand felt warm in mine though. 


	5. Chapter 5

'Fred?' 'Yeah?' 'Have you seen Ron around?' 'The young missus wants to know where her man is-' George bounded over. 'More like idiotic lover-boy..' 'George, please..' I grinned at his words, but there was a hint of pleading all the same. 'He's gone to Dumbledore's office-' 'Bet Snape pulled him over for making the worst potion ever-' 'No doubt Ron wanted to poison him with it.' I gave them an indulgent smile and walked off. Ron, in Dumbledore's study? I had seen Harry, Hermione and Ron rush off to the library, no doubt to get that egg clue solved. After the yule ball, Ron and I knew everyone would know. No doubt, people were shocked, but that was partly because Ron usually hanged around with Hermione and Harry and they just saw me as suddenly thrusted into the picture. I just hoped he hadn't exactly poisoned Snape as George had predicted. The question of why Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't in their dorms was answered the next day. I heard a rumour that Harry had to retrieve Ron from the bottom of the chilly lake. I had my fingers crossed. After almost an hour and a half of enduring fidgeting, waiting and groaning in the stands, we saw Harry emerge, holding a very scared looking girl with her hair plastered to her face and coming along with him was- Ron. He pushed his hair out of his face and helped Harry to bring the little girl out. I yelled in exhilaration and ran down to where the Triwizard Contestants had congregated. Before he knew it, I had my arms around Ron's neck and was breathing excitedly into his hair. Ron seemed pleased but he had a job of hiding it, I could feel his shoulders tauten. He finally broke off, looking very happy. I rushed over to Hermione and shook her hand energetically. 'You did it, Hermione! Yay!' Hermione had a big grin on her face as she hugged me and laughed. The end of it all was that Harry and Cedric had tied for first place and all of the jubiliant Gryffindors had a big party in the Common Room. But me and Ron sat away at a table as he narrated some very thrilling tales of how he'd come out the lake. I for one, knew it was all made-up- I'd already heard the whole tale from Hermione. But it felt good all the same to patronize him, especially when I was getting treated to several heart-stopping grins and laughs. Listening to a thrilling tale of fighting the Grindylows was no trouble at all. 


End file.
